Creepy Ritual Games
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: Iris and Mephiles learn about the hottest new thing demons are doing, making creepy rituals to lure in unsuspecting mortals! Weeks later, Cream has a slumber party around Halloween time and her friends bring it up. Little do they know, the creepy rituals they are going to attempt were made by the dark duo themselves. A word of advice to you, DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY RITUALS AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy early Halloween you guys! I wrote this story for three of my favorite things. Halloween, Sonic, and creepy rituals. Enjoy! **

It was a week before Halloween and Cream was so excited. Cheese, her mother, and herself had thought it appropriate to throw a spooky slumber party. Cream had just picked out costumes for herself and Cheese the other day and was so excited to show her friends. She messed around with her fairy wings as she set the table with goodies. Her mother even let her bake! She had made white chocolate popcorn balls, black and orange cookies, and bowls of candy corn lay on the table. Two hours until her friends came over. Cheese had just got done hanging the fake cobwebs as Cream hung up the rubber bats.

"I'm so glad the annual slumber party is here! Aren't you Cheese?"

"Chao!" The little chao said as he tilted his wizard hat back and waved his wand.

"Watch where you wave that thing Cheese! You could turn me into a frog! " Cream said in pretend as she ducked down. They both giggled as they ran about and finished picking the movies they were going to watch.

When the night had just begun to show, her friends arrived one by one. After all of them had arrived, Cream lit the jack-o- lanterns and began the night.

"What's the first thing you guys want to do?" One of Cream's friends asked the others.

One friend came back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. "Well I want to eat first."

They all nodded and grabbed sweets from the table.

"Let's watch a movie next!" The squirrel dressed like a vampress said.

Cream popped in Casper the Friendly Ghost (her mom would only allow this and black/white horror movies.) and they began to watch. They laughed in delight as the movie ended and they put in The Little Vampire. Afterwards, they painted some small pumpkins and waited for Cream's mom to go to bed. When she did, they looked up paranormal videos on the web.  
>They were in the mood to be spooked.<p>

"Hey why don't we do some creepy rituals?" A dalmatian dressed as a princess asked.

"What are those?" Cream asked as Cheese lay ontop of her head.

"All the older kids do them. They are the scariest thing at overnight parties. I brought over a few papers of the newest ones made. We will some of the first kids to do them!"

"Well, are you sure they won't hurt us?" Someone else asked as they nervously ate some candy corn.

"Won't know until we try."

They all nodded hesitantly and waited till eleven to do the first one. The Hellfire Ritual.

_(A month earlier with Iris and Mephiles. They heard that Tail's Doll and had made their own creepy rituals and decided to check it out themselves.)_

Iris looked up creepy rituals on her computer, Mephiles watching over her shoulder.

"Says here that whenever a mortal does a creepy ritual, they are usually looking for some supernatural reward for completing it. **If **they survive to complete it."

Mephiles got done brushing his predator teeth and came back with his shoes on. "Well it does sound interesting. Can we make our own?"

"We can. Oooh we can curse, kill, anything we want." Iris said, interested in this new demonic fad. "The Tail's Doll curse already has so many people participating!"

"Hmm..if I do mine it would be fairly simple. At night of course, maybe..bowls of fire? Yes, bowls of fire. They would have to face death and fear to get a reward. If they survived they would get to live... a longer life then if they had died." Mephiles said as he laughed evilly.

"Hmm.. I guess living after the ritual does count as a reward. Alright, yours is sent." Iris said as she posted his ritual. "What do you want to name it?"

Mephiles thought. "How about, the Hellfire Ritual?"

_(Transition!)_

"Alright girls, everyone outside." The dalmatian said as they carried out bowls that were to hold the fire. She held the sheet with the incantations they were to chant.

Cream was in the back of the line and held the last bowl close to her. Cheese held the sticks they were to use to burn.

"This seems dangerous. We shouldn't play with fire."

"Don't you guys want to be the coolest kids at school? When they heard we did this, they will be in awe." The squirrel said as she started to light the bowls and sat on the ground.

After all the bowls had been lit, they all began to chant.

"Hellfire bright, Hellfire's spite." Over and over again.

Soon, it seemed like the ground got hotter and hotter. The fire around the group flared up and made them uneasy. Before they could stop, they all passed out on the ground as a faint laugh could be heard. Mephiles laugh.

"Foolish children. Why did you want to play my game?" Mephiles said as he appeared through the screen of fears.

The children looked terrified of the dark hedgehog.

"We just wanted to try it out." The dalmation said, now shaking and wanting to go back.

"Should have thought of that before. Now, you must play for your lives." Mephiles said as he disappeared and their fears reappeared. "Cream...I never knew you were into rituals?"

"I'm not." Cream said. She met Mephiles whenever Iris had taken them to their once castle. She was the only one not afraid.

Mephiles was impressed. He frowned at the others.

So the girls tried to face their fears and surprisingly, they had all survived. Mephiles knew Cream was Iris' favorite mortal and gave her an extra reward of some candy. He was a bit disappointed that none had died, but had a good story to tell his wife instead. He vanished into the night, leaving the girls on the ground wondering if what they did was real.

"Well... onto the next one I suppose.."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Back to Mephiles and Iris a month earlier.)_

"I don't know if I want a story with mine, or not." Iris said as she put her hand to her face. She really wanted to make hers be unique in its own way.

"Do whatever you want, I'll be back after I hunt. Tell me when you're finished." Mephiles said as he crept out of his cave as liquid darkness.

"Well that was helpful." Iris said as she flipped her quill bangs back and stared at the computer screen. She sat there for awhile until something formed in her head. She knew what to do. Use classic horror elements and mix them in with something fresh.

"I deem thee, the Mirror Lady Ritual!"

_(Back to Cream)_

"Alright well, I'm calling that one a fraud. I think we just scared ourselves and panicked together." The squirrel said, still in denial anything actually happened.

The group all agreed. Cream knew better, but it was better to let them think what they wanted.

"So now the Mirror Lady Ritual. This one is longer than the other."

"Maybe it's more powerful." The other friend said as she rubbed her hands together evilly. "Mwahaha."

Cream rolled her eyes. _That wasn't even a proper evil laugh._

""Ok so this one calls for a crescent moon. Luckily tonight is that night. Now, we obviously need a mirror, preferably antique, black candles, a dream catcher, and a piece of chalk. It says that when the moonlight falls upon the mirror, a purple fog will creep out and encompass us. Afterwards, we will have been teleported to a remote forest, where we will be hunted by creatures. One of us will have the dream catcher to protect us from the mirror lady who will also be hunting us. The piece of chalk will disappear and at the other side of the forest, a circle will be drawn to protect us. We will have one hour and anyone who isn't in the circle at the end of the hour will be taken, never to be seen again."

"Oooh higher stakes this time. Alright. Wait, how will we see through the forest?"

"The moon. Not enough to see everything but enough to see."

"Is there a reward?"

"Yep. Luck for as long as you may live."

"Kay let's do this!" They all said as they put their hands together.

Cream had an antique mirror in her basement and brought it up with the help of a few others. It was ugly, but it was antique. Then the girl that had brought over the creepy rituals took out some small black candles and lit them. Cream held the piece of chalk and someone else held the dream catcher. They waited for the night clouds to reveal the moon. When it did, the light shone and made the mirror glow in an eerie light. Nothing happened for a few seconds. They had felt disappointed but then a fog had started to creep out of the mirror. They looked petrified as they were all slowly warped to the edge of a forest.

"Uh god. Is everyone here?"

"Yeah all good. What is this place?"

"I've never seen this forest before."

They nodded their heads no.

"The chalk is gone!" Cream said as she felt her powdery palm where it had been.

"I guess this means we get started. Stay in a group. Do not get separated!" A young sparrow said as she marked a tree with string. "Keep in a straight line."

The friends huddled together and entered the forest.

Iris drew the circle at the other end of the forest. Then, she focused on populating the forest with the ghouls she had promised the mortals. She summoned her nightmarish beasts and prowled the forest herself. She couldn't wait to get her hands bloody. She also had some tactics of her own to make it a more enjoyable experience for herself as well.

The children reached a wide river and looked at the sparrow. "Keep a straight line huh?"

"It was good advice." She said as she ruffled up her feathers. "Let's not cross here. The river must get narrower somewhere."

So they walked along the banks, trying to find a path to cross. They had found a well made bridge and crossed holding hands. They had almost reached the other side when one girl's foot got caught in a gap. She tugged and tugged but seemed like she was in a tight spot. She pulled out at the last second as a hungry monster mouth just missed. They ran away from the water and continued on. Iris stalked them as she glided tree top to tree top.

_They're staying together are they? Let's get at least one lost and strayed away from the group._

The girls heard the creepy sounds of wind whistling through the trees and soon, they sounded more and more like demonic whispers. They walked at a faster pace. Something flew ahead, making them jump. They screamed when a winged creature was in front of them, rearing its head. It charged at the squirrel as she ran into the forest blindly. The other friends chased after the creature but it was too fast. They had lost Susan, for now they hoped.

The creature chased Susan to its master, Irisatine. The squirrel looked at the not so threatening woman before her and laughed in spite of herself.

"You're the mirror lady? You aren't that scary."

"I am. And no I'm not that scary, yet."

"Yet?" The squirrel said as Iris came closer to her.

For show, Iris smiled when she ripped open her mouth, revealing what was normally hidden from sight. The girl's face fell as she watched Iris' sclera turn black and get a more violent look in her eyes.

"Now, I prefer it when they run."

The squirrel screamed as she ran ahead. Iris counted to ten and pursued her first victim.


	3. Chapter 3

(It was no use!) Susan stumbled over a log and hit her head against the ground. She curled up inside a small space she found in a tree and waited. Iris was an experienced hunter, after all she's been doing this for ninety years or so. The faint pounding of the child's heart in fear awoke the killer inside of her. She crept behind the tree where she saw her aura and knocked lightly.

"We got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to come in."

The girl whimpered softly and yelled "No!"

Iris smiled as a crystalline scorpion tail pierced through the tree, skewering the child within. A pool of blood came from the opening.

"I was just being polite before I killed you." She breathed into the dead child's ear. She decided she was going to use the child as a prop in her game. She ripped her arm off and poured the remaining blood into a jar.

_I can create blood trails and hang the corpse up somewhere in the forest. Why not give them the fullest experience possible._

The group continued forwards, feeling around the trees and trying to stay on course. They realized they had gotten turned around somewhere when they saw the red string wrapped around a stump.

"Oh no don't tell me.."

"We've been this way already."

The friends started to become frustrated and Iris laughed as they tripped over each other's feet. Eventually, the friends were half way through the forest. A grisly way point was set out for them. Their friend had been tied down to the tree directly in front of them, bloodied names were written on rocks next to what looked like nooses.

"Oh my. It seems as though others have died in this forest before us."

"I really want to get out of here."

They took one last look at their friend before they continued onwards.

Iris had a feeling that a few some bodies were watching her. She looked behind her and saw that Mephiles, Tails Doll, and were watching.

"For goodness sake you guys...why?"

"Well, I did come alone to see how you were doing, but these two followed me I guess." Mephiles said as he gestured towards the two other demons besides him.

"As long as you don't interfere, I don't mind. One demon per ritual please." Iris said as she ran forwards and jumped into the sky.

The others stayed behind her a distance while they blended into the darkness.

The children were almost out of the forest. They could see the other end was near and paid no attention to the blood Iris so lovingly displayed. They hit aside the hanging twigs and ran as fast as they could. Somewhere the chime of the clock was ringing in twelve thirty.

"We have to hurry! Come on!" Cream said as legs sprinting across the ground.

Nearly there.

Five of the friends jumped into the circle. But as the last chime was heard, Cream's sparrow friend became blocked from entering the circle. She hit at the invisible shield with tears in her eyes. All her friends could do was watch. Iris dropped down and wrapped her arms around the girl, slowly twisting her neck until it broke. She gave one last glowing stare at the friends who were being warped home. She waved when she saw Cream and mouthed "congratulations."

Cream waved back slowly until the remaining friends popped back out of the mirror. The mirror was now red and could no longer be looked into. They completed the ritual and shattered the mirror. They lay in their sleeping bags in silence until sleep had washed over them. Then, they forgot that their friends had even existed when they woke up the next day. The dead friends' things had vanished in thin air over night.


End file.
